Drugged
by Tales the Fox
Summary: While out in town, Classic Sonic gets drugged by Robotnik. He uses the ten-year-old to do his dirty work for him. The worst part is, the child can't remember anything that happens thanks to the drug. Can he and the others find a way to stop Robotnik before something terrible happens to Mini-Sonic?


**Heyo everyone! I have a new little story for you all. Yeah, I know, I know, I never finished the other milion stories I have on here. But this idea sparked from a Youtube video. It was about ten crazies drugs that you most likely never heard of. And I never did until the video. The first one they listed, scopolamine, sparked this story idea. Now, I'm going to tweak it a bit as it's being given to a child, Classic Sonic, rather than an adult. He's going to have a different kind of reaction to it than an adult would normally have.**

 **Now, let me say now that I've never done a story that was forced around the use of drugs. I might mess up, but I'm going to try my best. This story is is no way trying to get people to go out in do or try said drugs. It's only for fun, and to show how dangerous they can be if used the wrong way. Now, I'm not saying all drugs are bad. But they are in the case of being used in my story here.**

 **Just don't do them in that way, okay? I think I'm done with my little ramble here. Let's begin chapter 1! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The air was warm. The sun shined high in the blue sky, and white fluffy clouds blew with the gentle breeze. I ran down the street as fast as my tiny legs would allow me to go. Tails had asked me to get him some stuff while I was out in town. Of course I had agreed to help the two foxes out with their request. Older-me had stayed behind, leaving me to go out alone. I didn't mind it. It gave me a chance to see the future a bit more, since my little brother and I had gotten stuck in the same time as our older selves after what had happened with the Time Eater.

The kit and I didn't mind it though. We got to spend more time with our older selves and see more of what was going to become of our future, even if it wasn't written in stone, and could change for us. It was still rather fun.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught my sights. I skidded to a stop and glanced towards the green bush, eyebrow raised. I was almost to town; about out of the woods. Stepping closer to it, it rustled again, more forcefully this time around. Whatever was in there was about to come out.

Laughter filed my ears and I gasped as Robotnik appeared from it. Growling, I pinned my ears back, baring my teeth at the evil human.

"What do you want, Robotnik?"

He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. It sent a shiver up my spine and I took a step or two back. He was planning something; I knew that much.

"Seeing as how you won't be remembering this, I'll tell you, rodent. I'm going to drug you, turn you into my mindless slave, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"What? You're out of your mind if you think-"

Before I could finish what I wanted to say, white powder was blown into my face. Yelping, I stumbled backwards, inhaling it in doing so. I wiped as much as I could off, glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Scopolamine." was the only reply I got.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. Whatever mind control he tried to put on me, hadn't worked. So much for that wonderful plan of his.

"Well too bad for you, Robuttnik. It didn't wor-"

I stopped short, eyes widening. I began to feel strange. Whatever he had done, was beginning to kick in. A wave of dizziness hit me, and I swayed on my feet. I put my hands on my head, moaning in discomfort. My senses began to go hazy, as though a fog was rolling in. It was getting harder to think straight.

The dizziness seemed to have disappeared for the time being. My arms dropped to my sides; mind now blank, a glazed look in my dark eyes. It was like I was in a trance and he was the controller.

"Time to see if this worked," Robotnik spoke. "Sonic, bow before your master."

Almost as if I was on auto-control, I got on my hands and knees, bowing low to the ground before him. The human cracked a grin before letting out a sinister laugh. He was going to enjoy this. Every minute of it.

* * *

"Have you seen Sonic?" Tails' voice called from upstairs.

"Me or Mini-me?" the hedgehog's voice replied back.

The four-year-old rolled his dark eyes at that, a small smile on his face. He knew that the older male was only kidding around. The vulpine shook his head, coming down the stairs.

"Mini-you. He's been gone awhile."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Sonic told the younger fox. "He might have got sucked up into some wild adventure to tell you about later."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always, Tiny T?"

"Sure Sonic. Sure."

"Hey!"

Tails chuckled lightly at the fake look of hurt the older male gave him. He knew that he was only joking around, and same went the other way. No matter what time they were from, the brothers always knew that much.

"But seriously, I hope he's okay, Sonic."

The green-eyed hedgehog waved a hand towards the past form of his little brother. "Relax. He can't get himself into that much trouble."

"He's you," the kit pointed out.

The adult paused for a few heartbeats that, a bet of sweat running down his face. Mini-Tails had a point there. He cursed under his breath, before shaking his head.

"That might be, but he'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you," the child replied. "I just want him to be okay."

* * *

It was way past my bed time when I returned to the house. Midnight to tell the truth. Robotnik had had a blast with telling me what to do and me following his orders without so much of a noise of protest. It had made him smile, chuckle, and laugh crazily. I'd spent the whole day doing the doctor's dirty work, and I wasn't going to remember it once I woke up in the morning.

How wonderful.

Crawling into bed, I pulled the covers up and went to sleep, sleeping off the rest of the drug Robotnik had used on me.

* * *

 **And that's the start of our little tale. I already feel bad for Mini-Sonic. Robotnik went to an all time new low for drugging a ten-year-old child. Also, it's rating T for now. If you guys think it should be rated M, then I will make it so. Though, I might have to go and change that later due to future chapters, but we'll see.**

 **That all said and done, I'll see you all in chapter 2.**

 **Bye guys!**


End file.
